Moving On
by AHowell1993
Summary: What if Diana gave Spencer some useful advice about moving on after their chess game in Awakening and he agrees to make the changes his mother recommended before he sees JJ again 15 years later? Alternative ending to Awakening. Spoilers for Awakening and Saturday. Spencer/Max and not for Spencer/JJ shippers or JJ lovers.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds._

__A/N: I'm still working on The Profiler and the Nurse: Book Three, Savior, and Spencer and Maeve Love Story, but this little one-shot came to mind after watching Awakening and Saturday while I wanted to see what other stories were written after watching Awakening and Saturday.__

__If you haven't seen Awakening or Saturday yet, don't read. This starts at the ending of Awakening and Catherine Adams was executed a year after Green light and Red Light (Wanted Spencer to have a happy ending without Cat Adams bothering him again.) ____If you guys are Jeid shippers or JJ lovers, this one-shot isn't for you.__

* * *

Diana looked at her son who just checkmated her, "I might upset you with what I'm about to tell you," said Diana.

"What do you want to tell me, mom?" asked Spencer.

"When it comes to JJ's choosing her husband over you even if she'll always love you, I believe that its time for you to leave the F.B.I. all together, choose a nine to five job miles away from here, and cut JJ and your godsons out of your life so you can finally move on from JJ," said Diana.

"Why would I have to stop talking to JJ, Henry, and Michael?" asked Spencer.

"One of the nurses here broke up with her boyfriend of two years six months ago and another nurse told her that she needs to follow the no contact rule which involves no calling, texting, or messaging your ex or your ex's friends and family after a break up at all," said Diana.

"That means that I can't talk to my former teammates either since they're friends with JJ," said Spencer.

Diana nodded, "If you want to move on you have to move on from your current friends too since they'll most likely tell JJ what you're doing with your life."

Spencer thought about it for a moment, "If I follow your suggestion so I can move on, will you be willing to move away from Washington D.C. with me?" asked Spencer.

"I want to move far away from here so my urge to scratch JJ's eyes out can go away. Will we be moving back to Las Vegas?" asked Diana.

Spencer shook his head, "Las Vegas and Pasadena will be the first few places that everyone will look for me, so it's better to move somewhere else," said Spencer before thinking about a recent job offer he received that would involve him to teach the hardest math class at Harvard, "How about I accept one of my job offers and teach mathematics at Harvard?" asked Spencer.

Diana smiled, "Perfect."

* * *

Seven weeks later Spencer was getting coffee at a park in Boston when a pre-teen boy with red hair and glasses came over to him and commented about his hair and neck causing a younger woman with almost shoulder-length dirty blonde hair to run over to them and dragged the boy away from him causing him to run after the woman and the boy before helping the boy through a panic attack.

* * *

**15 years later**

52-year-old Spencer was visiting the Lincoln Memorial during a family vacation to Washington D.C. with his wife of 14 years Max and their three children 13-year-old daughter Nova, 12-year-old Xavier, and 10-year-old Calliope when he saw a crying JJ sitting at a bench at the bottom of the stairs causing him to look at his wife and children, "Please stay here," said Spencer.

Max thought about how reluctant her husband was about returning to Washington D.C. for years because of the chance of running into the woman who broke his heart the first time, "Someone from your past?" asked Max.

Spencer nodded, "The who broke my heart multiple times, Max."

"Go confront her," said Max.

Spencer looked at Nova who was a clone of him, Xavier who was a clone of him, and Calliope who was a clone of Max, "I'll be back shortly."

"OK, dad," chorused Nova, Xavier, and Calliope.

A minute later Spencer approached JJ, "JJ?" asked Spencer.

JJ wiped her eyes and looked at Spencer, "Spence?" asked JJ.

Spencer nodded before noticing the missing wedding band on JJ's left ring finger while thinking about the godsons he hasn't seen since Henry and Michael were either 10-years-old or almost four-years-old under his mother's and eventually therapist's orders and would be almost 26-years-old or 19-years-old now, "Where's Will?" asked Spencer.

"We've been divorced for 15 years," sniffled JJ.

"I thought that you were still in love with him after you told me that I was your first love?" asked Spencer.

"Will overheard us talking about my confession in the hospital and ran off before I told you that I picked him. He presented me divorce papers and a restraining order when Penelope took the boys for ice cream. I tried to tell him that I picked him, but he said that it's too late since he couldn't handle being married to someone who was in love with her best friend for years," said JJ before she released some tears and continued, "I was going to talk to you about giving us a chance after I had time to live life as a single woman, but then I found out that you took early retirement the day after we talked and moved your mother and yourself away without telling anyone where you and your mother were going to move to. When I demanded that we should track you down, our former teammates told me that you threatened a lawsuit if they tried to track you down after you gave your resignation," sniffled JJ before looking into Spencer's eyes, "Why did you pull a Gideon and not contact any of our former teammates or me during the past 15 years?" asked JJ.

"After I left to give you privacy with Will and my godsons, I ended up having to pull myself from the case since my mom was having a moment of clarity and wanted to see me. Emily told me that my mom was more important at the moment. I ended up telling my mom everything you said causing her to tell me that the only way to move on from you and to fall in love with someone else was to leave the F.B.I. altogether and move to another state while I cut you, Henry, Michael, and the rest of my former teammates out of my post-FBI life. Luckily I got seven good years with my mom before she passed away eight years ago," said Spencer.

JJ sighed as she realized that Spencer's late mother was right about Spencer needing to cut off contact with everyone. "Your mother was right and I'm sorry for your loss."

"Rossi was also right that the best medicine for my mom was to spend more time with her and she adored Max, Nova, Xavier, and Calliope until she passed away. I was also able to get 14 years to reconnect with my father before he passed away six months ago," said Spencer.

JJ looked at the top of the stairs of the Lincoln Memorial where she saw a dirty-blonde haired woman who looked to be in her late 40s standing with three bespectacled children who either looked like their mother or their father, "Are Max, Nova, Xavier, and Calliope your wife and children?" asked JJ.

Spencer nodded, "I met Max seven weeks after I retired from the FBI when a therapist told me to take a break from working at Harvard and try and talk to a non-coworker or a non-student of mine. My nephew Sammy played matchmaker on us by making me spend time at the park with him and his aunt after I stopped his panic attack about being stranded by doing a magic trick for him. When his mother came to pick him up, my now sister-in-law Michelle told me that Max was single when she came to pick up her son," said Spencer before his lips curled up a bit, "Max and I have been married to each other for 14 years and our children are 13-year-old Nova, 12-year-old Xavier, and 10-year-old Calliope."

JJ looked at Spencer with sad eyes, "I thought that you would come back to me if you heard about Will walking out on me, so I haven't dated anyone since Will divorced me and didn't let me see either boy until their 18th birthdays. Henry became a police officer like his father while Michael is currently enjoying his second year of college."

"Before you even ask about us having a chance, I'm going to tell you that it's too late for us to finally get together since I'm not going to be like my father and abandon Max, Nova, Xavier, and Calliope so I can be with you," said Spencer before taking a deep breath, "If you were in love with me, you should have never brought Penelope to that Redskins game or corrected the mistake you made before you started to date Will, have Henry, marry Will, and have Michael. I have to go, so please move on from me and find someone else to spend the rest of your life with," said Spencer before he walked away to join his wife and children without looking back.

* * *

__A/N: The no contact rule after a break up does exist, so if he was told to stop seeing or talking with JJ, he would have had to cut off contact with his godsons and his teammates too so he could move on ____from JJ and find someone else to make him happy ____in real life.__


End file.
